Mystery Rescue
by Aquaformer
Summary: I Don't own Transformers. I am just having fun with the characters. A new visitor arrives in Griffin Rock to check on things and the Rescue Bots have to figure out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I am just having fun with the characters)

Melissa had just stepped off the ferry. She had come to Griffin Rock because an old college friend had invited her. Well, that, and Optimus had sent her here to see how the Rescue Bots were doing. She headed into town, unsure why her friend had failed to meet her at the dock. Melissa's friend had assured Melissa that Melissa would be met, but now that had apparently fell through.

Melissa made her way, enjoying looking at all the technology and seeing how affected those who lived on this island. Somethings were great other things made Melissa shake her head. Melissa, too lost in her musings, stepped out onto the street without looking both ways, unaware that a police car was heading her way.

In the car, Chief Burns was talking with Chase and they would have hit Melissa had Chase not detected the pedestrian. Melissa froze in fear, wondering if the car would hit her. She'd been rescued by big robots before, but right now, none of her Transformer friends were around. The car screeched to a halt just before Melissa would have been bit. Melissa let out a sigh of relief.

"Pedestrian, it is wise to always check both ways before crossing the street" came Chase's robotic voice.

"Sorry I was distracted."

Chief Burns exited his vehicle. "Why were you so distracted?"

"I just arrived from the mainland on the ferry and my friend who was supposed to meet me at the dock never came. I was just enjoying the scenery and wondering where she was when I guess I stepped out onto the street."

"Next time be more careful" Chief said.

"I will, sir. Do you happen to know where I can find Jade? She moved here awhile back"

"Sure do, she lives next to Haley, My son's girlfriend. I can take you there"

"Thank you, sir" Melissa said. She suspected something about the car, but said nothing. Chase monitored Melissa as they drove. Something was a little different about this human, as if she knew he was more than just a car, as she adjusted to the ride much like chief. They soon got to Jade's place and dropped Melissa off.

Once Melissa was inside and out of ear shot, chase spoke to chief in his usual tone, "Chief, I suspect that she knows more than she is letting on"

"What gives you that idea?"

"The way she reacted to the ride. It is almost as if she has ridden in bots before."

"Well, we will just see" Chief said as they headed back to the firehouse, unaware that Heatwave had received a comm from Optimus.

Once chief exited Chase, he transformed. Heatwave and the others came out. "Just got a comm from Optimus."

"You did?"

"Yeah, he said he's sending someone here to check on things, but he didn't say who" Heatwave said.

"I hope its Bumblebee" Blades said, wanting to see his hero again.

"I doubt it, Blades, as Bee would stand out" Boulder said.

"Then who?" Dani asked.

"Don't know….we'll have to figure that out" Heatwave said.

"My guess is that if Optimus were going to send someone who blends in, it would be a human" Graham said.

"Great, just what we need….more trouble" Kade said, earning a dirty look from everyone.

But before they could discuss things any further, an alarm went out. "Rescue bots…..Roll to the Rescue" came Heatwave's call and the four soon were back in vehicle mode and heading out for the emergency.

They soon arrived on scene where a malfunctioning yard bot had Jade and her friend pinned in a corner. The sharp cutters were getting close to getting the two friends. The rescue bots jumped into action. Chase grabbed the bot while Heatwave tried to grab the two friends. Boulder helped chase while Blades watched from overhead. Chase and Boulder fought with the machine until it was rendered harmless.

As for the two that Heatwave had grabbed, Jade was fine while Melissa had some injuries though they were minor. "Jade, are you okay?" Haley asked as she had been the one to call the rescue bots.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why does this always happen to me?" Jade answered, it was rhetorical. "By the way, this is my friend from college. She came here to visit from Minnesota."

"Yes, the land of snow, ice, and mosquitos" Melissa replied sarcastically to which Haley and Jade laughed. They both knew Melissa was like that.

"You are injured, are you sure you don't want to be seen?" Dani asked.

"I'll be fine. These are minor" Melissa replied.

"If you insist"

"I do"

Soon, the rescue bots headed off. They were still wondering who Optimus was going to send, unaware that they had just met her. Haley went home and jade and Melissa were left to talk in Jade's house.

"So how's Optimus and the others?" Jade asked.

"Just fine. I guess I can see why Optimus wanted me to check on things. Plus, it gives me a chance to see you, since I don't see you as much since you moved out here."

"You really think those rescue bots are aliens?" Jade asked.

"I am pretty sure they are Autobot aliens, you know, the good guys."

"Right..."

"Gonna be interesting to see what happens when they realize who I am." Melissa said, Jade just smiled.

Back at the firehouse, the bots and their human partners were once again discussing the comm form Optimus.

"Well, there are no new bots on the island" Blades said.

"That must mean Optimus sent a human" Chase said.

"But some of the message didn't come through, so we don't know exactly who to expect" Heatwave said.

"You know, Jade's friend, the other woman we just saved…..she just arrived in town today" Chief said.

"Yeah, but people visit the island all the time, thanks to Mayor Luskey wanting money from tourism" Kade said, not caring for visitors.

"True. We'll Keep a look out." Chief said.

Cody listened to the conversation and decided to do some of his own detective work with his best friends Frankie. Cody commed Frankie and told her what was going on.

"Sure, I'll help you. Are we going to take any of the bots or just be the two of us?"

"I was thinking of going without the bots, we might have better luck finding the person we seek."

"SO where should we start?"

"Let's check in with Jade and Haley"

"Why there?"

"Because Jade just had an old friend come visit."

"Alright sounds good, meet you there."

And so, without further ado, the pair left to see if they could figure out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

(See Previous for all disclaimers)

And so, without anyone the wiser, Cody and Frankie snuck off to see if they could find out more about the new visitor who had come to see Jade. They met up in a park before heading for Haley's home, as Jade lived next door. Little did they know, they would run into trouble before this was all over.

Frankie and Cody headed over, unaware that Jade had taken Melissa to see the Hall of Inspiration, as Melissa loved seeing places like that. Cody went up and knocked on Haley's door. Haley answered.

"Hi, Haley"

"Hi Cody, Frankie. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh…" Frankie said.

"Yeah…Do you know anything about Jade's friend who came today?" Cody asked.

Haley smiled. "Oh she's just an old college friend of Jade's, from when Jade lived in Minnesota. Jade moved out here a few years ago, and this was the first time her old friend was able to see her." Both Frankie and Cody nodded. "But I think they both headed over to the Hall of Inspiration, as I heard Jade saying that she wanted to show her friend the hall."

"Thanks, Haley." Cody said.

"You're welcome" Haley said and closed the door while Cody and Frankie headed for the Hall.

In the hall, Melissa was amazed at seeing all the technology as well as all the history about Griffin Rock. Melissa learned a lot, which was a good thing as she loved to learn new things. She had tried out the VR chambers as well as saw the holograms that told of the history. Jade smiled, happy to see that her friend was enjoying this, and hoping that nothing went wrong, as technology had a way of fouling things up when it crashed.

And as Melissa and Jade were getting done with their visit, Cody and Frankie approached the hall. They didn't see Jade and Melissa right away, as the two were busy talking. Melissa overheard the conversation and smiled. She quietly told her friend, "If anyone can discover who I am, I think it will be them. Let's not go too far, as I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

Jade nodded and quietly responded, "We can eat in the Hall of Inspiration café, that way we are close." Melissa nodded and the two went to eat lunch.

Meanwhile, Cody and Frankie checked out each exhibit and each interactive game or activity, looking for the two women that they wanted to ask questions of, unaware that not only was their target close by, but also, so was trouble. They got close to a piece of technology that was getting ready to fall to the ground, as its metal string was not strong enough. Fortunately, this was not too far from the café where Jade and Melissa were.

Melissa saw the two and noticed the piece that was about to fall. She made a quick run, getting Cody, Frankie, and herself out of the way of the piece of technology just before it crashed to the ground. Cody and Frankie were safe thanks to Melissa, who quickly disappeared once the rescue was over.

The curator of the hall soon came over and called in the Rescue team. The rescue team soon came and Cody's family found Cody and Frankie safe, but didn't find the woman who had saved them.

"Are you two ok?" Chief Burns asked.

"Yes, dad."

"Yeah….thanks to…..hey where'd she go?" Frankie asked, not seeing the woman who had saved them.

"What were you two doing here?" Graham asked.

"We talked to Haley, who said Jade and her friend were here. We just wanted to ask Jade's friend a few questions" Frankie said.

"Well, it looks like she is gone" Kade said, showing footage of how quickly Jade and Melissa "disappeared" after the whole thing. Something just seemed a bit off.

"Why would she save them and then vanish?" Dani asked.

"Possibly because she either didn't want the attention or because she didn't want to talk" Graham said.

"Let's get Frankie home and then head back to the firehouse" Chief said, more curious now about Jade's new friend.

Once Frankie was dropped home and they were back at the firehouse, the bots transformed and were the sentient beings that the Burnses knew they were. "I don't see how a human can disappear so fast" Blades said."

"I think it prudent that we try to find out more about Jade's friend" Chase said.

"I agree, but where do we start?" Boulder said.

"Maybe we listen to Optimus' message again?" Heatwave said.

"We could try, but you said it wasn't clear" Boulder said. They agreed to go listen again, hoping this time it was clearer.

And upon turning on the communicator, the broken message returned, "Rescue bots…Prime…..expect…visitor…..check up….your progress…Optimus out"

"Well, that was a waste of time" Blades said, "It didn't even say who or what to expect."

"If my instincts are correct, there is a direct correlation between this message and Jade's friend showing up, but I need more proof" Heatwave stated.

"Besides, how come Optimus didn't come across clearly like usual?" Chase asked.

"Maybe he was in a place with poor reception?" Blades said.

"I think the message was tampered with so that we wouldn't know who to expect" Heatwave said. "Now we need more information about Jade's friend."

"Well, Cody and Frankie talked with Haley, maybe they were able to find out something about her, especially since we don't even know her name" Boulder suggested. The others went to talk to Cody, wanting to know if he knew anything. Cody told them what Haley had said of Jade's friend, which told some history, but still left the four bots without a name to try to figure out if Jade's friend was more than met the eye.

Meanwhile, at Jade's house, Jade and Melissa made it back. "That was way too close" Jade said.

"I know, but I couldn't let them be hurt, especially since I know they are both important here on this island"

"Yeah, Frankie is Doc Greene's daughter and Cody is the son of Chief Burns, our police chief" Jade said.

"Well, I hope that I have bought a little more time to watch the rescue bots in action before they figure out who I really am."

"Hopefully, but I wouldn't be surprised if this tipped them off" Jade said. Melissa nodded. She hoped she had a little more time before she was discovered as Optimus' look out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Please see previous for all disclaimers, References to other Transformers cartoon series and one other cartoon series mentioned in here. I don't own them either. Just using them in this fun)

The next day soon came, and Melissa had left on her own as Jade was working. Melissa made her way to a secretive place, as she had to contact Optimus to tell him what she had already seen. She found a quiet spot.

"Melissa to Optimus, come in please, Optimus Prime" Melissa said over her specially designed watch that she had two frequencies on – one for contacting the Justice League, the other for contacting the Autobots.

"Optimus here, how are things going Melissa?" Optimus asked, wondering why the Rescue bots hadn't contacted him yet about all of this, unaware of what had Melissa had done to his message to the Rescue bots.

"All is going well. I have met up with the Rescue bots and the Burnses" Melissa said.

"But I have received no communication from them that you are there"

"well….."

"Melissa….what did you do?"

"I….I scrambled the message a bit. You had said to check on things, I figured it would be best if they didn't know who to expect. I have learned when things are expected, things tend to get hidden. I wanted a chance to observe them without knowing I was here to observe them."

"I understand your thought process, but I cannot condone how you went about doing this"

"I'm sorry, sir. "

"Report back to me in a couple days. Hopefully by then, I will have heard from them. Optimus out" Optimus said and signed off. Melissa felt bad. She wasn't trying to make anyone mad. She just wanted to have time to observe without being known. She walked back towards town, unaware she had attracted unwanted and unwelcome attention.

Meanwhile, at the firehouse, the four bots were going round and round trying to figure out what human that Optimus would know and send to the Island, unaware that they had already met her at least twice.

"Do you think he sent Spike? Alexis and Rad? Jack or Miko?" Blades asked, knowing he had heard of those ones.

"Doubt it, Spike is married and has kids of his own and a grandchild on the way from what I heard" Boulder said.

"And Rad and Alexis are settled down as well" Heatwave said. "And both live very far away from here."

"And I doubt very much if the parental figures of MIko and Jack would let them travel on their own, as they are minors" Chase said. "Besides, they are very busy with the other Autobots."

Blades merely nodded, before replying, "Then who?"

Just then an emergency alarm blared, as an unknown female had been captured by Dr. Morocco, who had caught the woman comming Optimus. All transformed and rolled to the impending emergency after chief reported "Dr. Morocco has returned and he captured an unknown female."

Heatwave began to think as they drove – was this "unknown female" the same female friend of Jade and if so, why what Morroco want with her?

Meanwhile, Melissa chose not to struggle especially since Dr. Morocco had restrained her in a force field. She sighed. She had forgotten about this agent of Mech. Well, he wasn't really an agent, but loosely associated, as he followed no one and nothing but his own selfish gain and desires Melissa had read. Still, that knowledge did little to help right now. She hoped that the rescue bots had gotten the alarm, as Doc Moroc, as Kade often called him, had her precious watch in his possession, knowing it was something that could give him great power, as it contained energon as well as a few other energy devices that were not typically found on earth.

Melissa sat silently, knowing that if she had left the message from Optimus to the rescue bots intact, she would be working with them rather than captured by this villain simply because she hadn't been fully paying attention to her surroundings after talking with Optimus. She knew she was wrong as the Nemo descended further into the deep before Morocco revealed a weather machine he would use to "thwart those Rescue Bots." And it was warming up before anyone knew any differently.

Meanwhile, above the surface, the bots searched for the missing woman. "Where could she have gone? Blades asked.

"Not sure" Boulder added.

"Think about it – this is Doc Moroc" Kade stated, giving them food for thought.

Heatwave thought for a second. Then took immediate action. Kade had no time to prepare as Heatwave drove off the road and headed straight for the water, changing into a fire bot before hitting the surface. Kade nearly lost his lunch, but managed not to get sick. "If I know Morocco, he probably has here below the sea"

"But then there is only one bot who could reach her" Cody said over the comm as he had been left at the command center to help direct the rescue.

"You're right, Cody. I'll put a comm out now" Heatwave said and he commed High Tide, who was out at sea with Frankie and Doc Greene when he got the comm.

"High Tide, we need your assistance, as a woman has gone missing, last seen with Dr. Morocco" Heatwave said.

"We best head over" High tide said.

"Just wait a minute. My radar shows that they are not far from our current position" Doc Greene said.

"Alright" High tide said before getting ready to transform into his submarine mode to find the Nemo and hopefully find the captured woman. Doc Greene and Frankie observed from the part of High Tide that high tide used when he wanted to go "Mega bot." All were doing what they could.

Optimus, unaware of what had happened to Melissa commed the firehouse.

"Optimus here"

"Cody here, Optimus. The bots can't answer now as they are out on a rescue"

"Well, I might as well let you know…." Optimus said and he began to tell Cody what was going on and who had been sent to check up on things. When Cody learned that, he told Optimus about what the current rescue was. Needless to say, both hoped that they got to the woman in time.


	4. Chapter 4

(Please see previous for disclaimers – warning possible spoilers from already released episodes and references to other cartoon/heroes mentioned. I don't own them either)

Meanwhile, Melissa stood, froze in the force field as she watched Dr. Morocco try to discover the secret behind her seemingly innocuous watch, though both seemed to know there was more to it. Melissa wished she could do something, but all she could do was breath as she waited to be rescued. All the while, Morocco was getting closer to discovering the watch's secret.

Unknown to both at the moment, High tide was approaching the Nemo stealthily. HE had met Morocco once before and knew the man could be trouble. High Tide moved closer, careful to watch out for the morocco controlled whales and squid. Thankfully, Morocco was too occupied by the watch to realize that they had been found.

High Tide was just about to the Nemo when he received a word from Prime regarding the captured female. She wasn't just an unknown female form Griffin Rock, she was a friend of the Autobots on the mainland and her name was Melissa. She was sent to Griffin Rock to check up on Rescue bots. High tide acknowledged the comm and quickly worked to get to the captured Melissa. High Tide had no idea that the other Rescue bots didn't know that Melissa was a friend of the Autobots and had been sent here to check on them. High Tide had to get to her as the others were either too far off or land vehicles.

Soon, High Tide entered the Nemo and silently. He hoped he could reach her without being spotted, as his helps Servo was elsewhere. He could hear sounds and carefully moved towards them.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Heatwave soon arrived and met up with Frankie and Doc Green who told him what they knew.

"High Tide went down about ten minutes ago and is in stealth mode" Doc said.

"Really? The Nemo is close by?" Kade asked.

"Yes, it is almost straight below us" Frankie said.

"Maybe I should transform into my robot mode to go help out" Heatwave said.

"Then let's go" Kade said, closing the top hatch of Heatwave's fire boat mode. Heatwave transformed and sank, which was deliberate. He carefully surveyed the surrounding area and found the direction to head in. He was closing in and hoping it wasn't too late.

On board the Nemo, Melissa watched, hoping that rescue would come soon. She watched as the watch still managed to confound Morocco, as Superman, Batman, and Perceptor had made sure that the watch was almost impossible to break into. After several more seconds, Morocco looked to the woman. "Alright, tell me your secrets"

"No. I won't" Melissa said, bravely.

Morocco grew angry about not getting what he wanted. "Fine, if you won't give them up willingly, I will go after your friends."

Melissa was stuck in a quandary then, but before she could answer, High Tide broke into the room. Melissa recognized him as an old friend of Optimus' and looked to him for help. High Tide approached Morocco. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you" High Tide said.

"Maybe, but what are you going to do about it" Morocco said, unaware that High Tide wasn't the only bot there, as Heatwave had just gotten on board.

"I'm going to take away what doesn't belong to you" High Tide said, making a move. Morocco threw a force field on the bot. High Tide was stuck, but just at that time, just as Morocco was gloating, Heatwave arrived on scene with Kade and captured the distracted Morocco. Morocco was stunned, but was soon under arrest yet again.

Once Morocco was secure, Heatwave turned off the force fields and returned the watch to the woman. "What's so special about this watch? Heatwave asked.

"It allows me to call for help" Melissa said.

"What kind of help?" Kade asked.

"Autobot or Justice League help, depending on what I need" Melissa fessed up.

"Wait! You're the human Optimus sent to check on us?" Heatwave asked.

"Guilty as charged. I disrupted the message from Optimus because I didn't want you guys to know. I wanted to see what happened if you didn't know who to expect."

"OK….so what's your name?" Kade asked.

"Melissa." Heatwave looked at her, a bit stunned. HE had heard that name as he had heard Optimus mention it, but he didn't realize this was who Optimus was talking about.

"Well, that explains a lot. Once we get up top, you will have to tell the others the full truth"

"Yes, Heatwave" Melissa said. She'd had enough of them not knowing, as had they known she most likely would not have ended up in this position.

Heatwave and High Tide headed to the surface, only to meet up with the rest of the team including Frankie and Doc Greene. Chief Burns secured Morocco before joining the others. Melissa sheepishly climbed out of High tide.

"You could have been hurt" High Tide told her.

"I understand that, High Tide" Melissa said.

"Whoa….you know about the bots being aliens?" Dani asked.

"They are not the only aliens I have met" Melissa said, thinking of Superman and some of the adventures she had been on with him as well as meeting the Autobots and helping them out. "And I am sorry for any confusion or chaos I caused. IT certainly wasn't my intention."

"Could have fooled me" Kade said, who was quickly elbowed by Dani.

"Not helpful" Dani said.

Chase, Boulder, and Blades merely watched, trying to figure this whole thing out. Heatwave wanted to get back to the firehouse, as he had some questions for Optimus as well as he wanted to see what Optimus wanted him to do with Melissa – should she be allowed to stay for the rest of her time or should she be shipped back home. Melissa said nothing as they headed in. She didn't want to cause any more problems for the Rescue team, as she had already been enough of a problem. She waited like the others to see what Optimus would have to say about all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

(See previous for all disclaimers)

Melissa was completely silent as they headed in. She wasn't much of a talker and she knew she was in trouble from all that had happened. She could pick up that Heatwave didn't trust her, nor did any of the others, except maybe Frankie and Cody. She went to the edge of the boat as they headed in and leaned against the railing. She knew she deserved to be sent home and that, but she hoped that it didn't come to that.

They soon were at the docks. Melissa debarked the boat in silence, unlike Morocco, who kept babbling even while cuffed. Melissa just shook her head and headed for the firehouse by foot, figuring she might as well get it over with. The only one who saw her slip off was Frankie, who pointed it out to Cody, but by that time, Melissa was some distance away.

"Uh…dad….Melissa is gone" Cody said to Chief Burns. Chief, Kade, Dani, and Graham looked and saw her in the distance, walking away slowly.

"Heatwave, go get her. Chase, help me secure Doctor Morocco" Chief ordered. Both bots did as asked.

And while Chase headed off for the police station, Heatwave, with Kade driving, soon caught up with Melissa.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Kade asked haughtily.

"And I should tell you because?" Melissa retorted back. She wasn't as meek as she sometimes portrayed herself to be.

"Because if you are running away, we have orders to capture you" Heatwave said in fire engine mode, seeing no one around.

"I am heading back for the firehouse. I know you all want to ask me tons of questions there and help send me off this island. I guess I better get the whole thing over with since it's clear you don't want me here, heatwave" Melissa said, surprising Kade and Heatwave a bit.

"You made things worse" Heatwave said.

"And you are just as hotheaded as your reputation says, both of you" Melissa said. This wasn't going well. Melissa walked on, trying not to be upset, as she knew everyone had a right to be upset with her. Heatwave blocked her path. "What now?"

"You will get to the fire house sooner if I take you there" Heatwave said. Melissa merely nodded and gave in, as it sounded like an order. Melissa climbed in, but still didn't say another word, her staring out the window a clear indication that she was anything but happy. And her silence was deafening as they headed back to the firehouse.

AS for Morocco, he was quickly imprisoned by Chief Burns and Deputy Barney was given specific instructions regarding the prisoner. Chief Burns, once done with hat, head back to the firehouse. He, like the others, wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Soon, everyone arrived back at the firehouse. Heatwave grabbed Melissa and headed down to where they could contact Optimus. Melissa said nothing still. The others went to the same place, as they wanted to hear what he had to say as well.

"Heatwave to Optimus…..Come in Optimus, sir"

"Optimus Here….go ahead Heatwave"

"We found out who you sent to check on us, but…." Heatwave said and told what had happened. Melissa didn't say anything or dispute anything that Heatwave reported, but Cody did add something that the rescue bots didn't know.

"Optimus, sir, Melissa saved Frankie and I at the Hall of Inspiration" Cody said and told what had happened at the Hall before the rescue team had a chance to arrive or even be called.

Optimus smiled at that, as that sounded like the Melissa he knew. "She is known to be a great help in times of need" Optimus said. "Now Heatwave, please put her down." Heatwave set her down.

Melissa looked up. "I'm sorry, Optimus, that I put everyone in such danger. I never meant to place anyone in such a position. If you wish for me to return to the mainland, I completely understand" Melissa said, not putting up any resistance to what her punishment might be. She knew Prime was fair with whatever punishments he gave out.

And while the others backed away, Cody approached her. "Optimus, sir, will you please allow her to stay? I think we and she could learn much from each other" Cody asked.

Optimus thought about it. He could tell Melissa already felt bad enough for what she had done. "Yes, she may stay, but Melissa, Heatwave is your commander for as long as you are on that island. You must do as he asks while there, just like when you are here you must do as I ask" Optimus said. He knew she had a bit of trouble with authority at times and so this would be enough to get her to behave for the most part.

Melissa looked up to Heatwave. She wasn't so sure about him, but if agreeing to this allowed her to finish her trip here, she would agree to this. "I agree, Optimus, sir" Melissa said.

"One more thing, Melissa…" Optimus said.

"Yes, Prime?" Melissa asked.

"Please thank Jade for all of her help as well. I know she regularly makes reports as well" Optimus said with a smile in his voice.

"Will do, Prime" Melissa said, shocking all the others. They had no idea Jade knew just as much as Melissa about Transformers and such. They had figured Jade was just like many of the others on the island who only knew of the rescue bots as rescue robots, but how wrong they were.

"Then, Optimus out" Optimus said, signing off the comm.

"Jade knows about us?" Blades asked.

"Yes, because when she chose to move here from Minnesota, I had already introduced her to Optimus and the others. He told her about you guys being out here on this island" Melissa said.

"She could give us away" Heatwave said.

"Heatwave, with all due respect, Jade has been here for over a year now. She has had ample opportunity to do so and hasn't" Melissa pointed out.

"Still I would feel better if she didn't know so much" Heatwave said.

"Heatwave, instead of making her a target, let us make her an ally" Chase suggested.

"Sounds like an idea to me" Boulder said. And all agreed that for as long as both were on the island, they would be part of the team. Melissa let her friend Jade know. Jade came over to the firehouse and introduced herself. And soon, everyone was back on track being part of the rescue team, just as Optimus had hoped.


End file.
